Just Another Torchwood Christmas Party
by The Dragon and the Hare
Summary: It's Christmas, meaning it's time for the Annual Torchwood Christmas party. Prepare for mentions of copious drinking, drunk karaoke, and drunken confessions. Set some time between S1 2. Drabble/one-shot.


**A/N:** This is just one of those stories I've been working on, on the side. This is as good as it's going to get, I think. Thank you for reading :)

* * *

The Torchwood Christmas parties were always quite the bash, despite the lack of guests to invite. Someone nearly always ended drunk off their head (and it was usually Jack [Owen often passed out after the drinking matches between Jack and him]) and belting their lungs out on the karaoke machine that was hired (also by Jack.) This tradition was proudly upheld for another year, with the special guests of Martha and Rhys. The party was held in its full swigger, in the cavernous chamber of the Hub where the music echoed loudly.

Martha and Rhys, who had yet to be subjected to a Torchwood Christmas party, were equally shocked as to what lengths the party went to. Gwen had already been to one, and thus had a full year to prepare for her second one. Owen used to enjoy it to its fullest extent, before he died, with butting heads against Jack as to who could drink more without passing out. Before Suzie died, she and Tosh had spent the time casually discussing the latest in quantum mechanics until the sound of Jack's off-key voice singing the latest hits overcame the music.

The first Christmas after Suzie died, Ianto had tried to learn what he could about quantum mechanics in an effort to fill in Suzie's place, though found he couldn't keep up with it. Instead, they filled the time with idle chit-chat about music and movies, which they didn't have similar taste in. When Gwen came along, and with Martha staying for Christmas, Tosh finally had some more girls to talk with, though they didn't have much in common either, neither even having similar tastes in fashion (and it wasn't like Gwen read that many books.)

Rhys found his place as Jack's new drinking buddy, being able to hold down his liquor without much trouble. Owen looking gloomily on and judging who was to be the winner as Rhys and the Captain downed shots of whiskey. Jack had agreed him to be a worthy opponent once the last drink was gone, both men standing, though only in the figurative sense: Rhys was still awake, but the moment he had tried to stand up his legs were shaky and nearly gave way beneath him.

It was at this point that Jack stumbled to the karaoke machine, giggling like mad. "Karaoke time, everybody! Ianto, you first!"

Ianto tried to protest, but the girls pushed him towards the stage, mad grins on their aces. "Fine," he grumbled. "But I get to choose." He looked through the song list that came with the machine, "this one."

Jack nodded with a grin, and moved to put the corresponding disc into the machine. Ianto stood awkwardly in front of the mike, and waited for the music to start. He sang a rather nice version of _Mustang Sally_, albeit quietly, and got a rather overenthusiastic applause from Jack with a few 'bravo's!' from the girls. He accepted their applause with a nod before leaving the makeshift stage, making sure to stay clear of Jack who now seemed intent in giving him a snog.

"Look at that!" Jack said into the microphone proudly. "My man can sing!" He laughed merrily as Ianto face palmed in embarrassment. "Alright, my turn!" Jack gallivanted over to the stereo and picked out his song before dashing back.

He wiggled his hips in time to the music as he sung. "_This was never the way I planned, not my intention!_" He crooned, smiling down at the small crowd. "_I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion!" _Jack started thrusting his hips into the air. "_It's not what good Jack's do, not how they should behave!"_

There was an eye roll from everyone awake present.

"_My head is…_ not really that confused…_ Hard to obey! I kissed Gwen Cooper, and I liked it!"_

Gwen's jaw dropped. Martha snorted. Tosh gasped. Ianto's face fell, unsure of how to react. There was a yell from Rhys, though what he was trying to say remained unknown, but the anger emanating from him got the gist of the message across clear enough. Jack continued singing his version of the lyrics without much care for the chaos that was building slowly.

"YOU KISSED MY WIFE!" Rhys shouted, stumbling towards the stage. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! AND THEN I'M GOING TO KILL YOU AGAIN!"

Jack gave a hearty laugh before abandoning the stage, running through the Hub unevenly with an enraged Rhys on his tail.

Ianto remained where he was, unsure if he should be helping to diffuse Rhy's anger or leave that to Gwen. But she seemed to be in the same boat as him, rooted to her spot, watching her husband chase Jack in shock. Martha and Tosh were clearly at a loss as to what to do or say either. Owen remained in his otherwise placid state, thinking that this was just another Torchwood Christmas party,


End file.
